Post Christmas
by Gleemegafangirl28
Summary: What happens after Kurt and Blaine go ice- skating in New York at christmas time. Where do they stand? single or back together? This is my very first story so i hope you like it, i'll improve with feedback :)


**I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

**This is my very first story so i hope you like it and help me improve with your feedback :)**

**Klaine after Christmas day. **

Kurt didn't want Blaine to sleep on the couch because it was too cold out and he missed the warm body that would spoon him. After ice-skating Kurt still didn't know where they stood, whether Blaine was his boyfriend again, were they friends? He loved Blaine but he still didn't trust him completely.

They lied on separate ends of the bed with their backs facing each other. Kurt couldn't sleep; he looked over at his clock, 2am. He couldn't stand the distance anymore and flipped over facing Blaine and hugged the sleeping boy resting his head on Blaine's warm chest. Blaine was half awake and stroked Kurt's back gently.

"I've missed you so much" Kurt said softly. Blaine smiled at his words and replied pulling Kurt in closer to his chest "Likewise, Today was amazing, I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt smiled and nodded. He looked up at Blaine "Can I kiss you?" Kurt said hopefully. "Of course you can, you don't need to ask" He stroked Kurt's cheek.

Kurt kissed the brown haired boy lightly at first but he couldn't resist, he loved him so much so he went in for more. Each kiss became more passionate, deep and lasted longer. Kurt wound up on top of Blaine making the first move. Blaine was confused but thought that there would time for questions and answers later on.

Kurt untied the cord on Blaine's pajama pant and slid them down leaving his boxers on, he did the same for himself and continued to make-out Blaine. Blaine flipped Kurt over so he was on top. They started to softly grind, Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. They both let out a small moan and Kurt whispered into his ear "Blaine I need you now" Blaine nodded and took their boxers off. It felt amazing, even better than their first time.

Blaine woke up in the morning with a smile on his face reminiscing on what happened the night before; he opened his eyes to find that Kurt wasn't in bed with him. He walked out to the living room and saw Kurt making breakfast by the stove. He crept up behind him and slid his hands around Kurt's waist. "Moring handsome" Blaine said kissing the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt felt a bit awkward because even after a great night he still didn't know what his and Blaine's relationship status was. The only thing he could think of saying was "You hungry? I made an omelet."

Blaine frowned a little and backed away a little "What's wrong?" Kurt turned around "What? Nothing." He went back to cooking and put plates on the table. " Kurt do you regret last night?" Blaine looked down at the ground obviously hurt.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and put his hands on Blaine's hips "Of course not. I love you and I always will." Blaine was still confused "Then what's the problem? I can tell when you're keeping something from me Kurt" He said concerned.

"It's …It's just" Kurt hesitated "Spit it out Kurt" Blaine was now a little irritated. "What are we?" Kurt said softly trying not to upset Blaine. Blaine shrugged his shoulders "You tell me. You already know what I want and that's you, so you tell me what this is Kurt. What do you want? What do you feel?"

Kurt was silent trying to hold back the tears "I know that I love you, i've missed you, I know that whenever you kiss me you take my breath away and I know that last night was amazing" Blaine kept his distance

"You didn't answer my question" Kurt took a step closer "I want you in my life Blaine" Blaine looked down unable to look at Kurt in the eyes, scared of rejection just when he thought things would be better again. "That's still not the answer I'm looking for." He said sadly. Kurt held Blaine's cheek and kissed him on the lips "That's how I feel. I love you Blaine. It's just going to take time to get back into the routine of things, of us. Okay?"

Blaine nodded gave Kurt a peck on the lips "Was that so hard to say?" Kurt smiled a little "I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to hurt you." Blaine looked over at the stove "I think it's fair to say that you over cooked our omelet" He laughed a little. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "It would have been horrible anyway. Come on let's go to the café. My shout."


End file.
